


Even Better

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Daily pictures <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/600177.html#cutid1">Here.</a>  The comm is locked, but anyone 18 or over can join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Better

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd comment fic originally posted over at LJ comm, jim_and_bones.

They’d already been through three separate official ceremonies and this last was supposedly ‘off the books’, unofficial, but not really, where the young crew of the Enterprise can let their hair down and party all while being photographed to within an inch of their lives. And Jim is basking in the attention, preening and posing for the cameras, dancing, and mingling, making the most of every photo op.

He’s got the Federation sons and daughters eating out of his hand, has probably convinced half the cavernous room that he’ll be going home with _them_ when the lights go down. 

But Leonard knows different.

He can’t stand the crowds, the music, or the cheap, watered down booze. He stays as long as he can tolerate it, which isn’t, admittedly, very long, and makes his way up a deserted stair case. He’s got his comm and room key tucked away in his pocket as he ascends. He can’t help twirling the access key in his fingers, a secret smile on his lips as he contemplates just what he’s going to do to the ‘fleet’s golden boy when he gets him alone.

The moment a light flashes, Leonard knows he’s been caught. He’s thankful that the photographer doesn’t linger, even more thankful that he’s not recognized. The photographer just gives him a nod and keeps moving down the stairs towards the party.

When Leonard reaches the landing, he stops, taking a moment to glance down. His eyes land on Jim and his smile grows. Jim looks damned good in a civilian suit, but he’ll look even better when Leonard strips him out of it.


End file.
